


A Scene from a(n Almost) Marriage

by edgarallanrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, But I Mean if You Want to Use Your Imagination Feel Free, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hair Washing, It is PG I Promise, Living Together, M/M, Melancholy, Melancholy fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Questionable Spelling of the Main Characters' Names, Showers, That Gets a Little Sad, VictUuri, Which is now a Thing Because I Said So, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “I was thinking about getting katsudon engraved on the inside of your wedding band.”“You wouldn’t.”“I might.”A sweet, domestic moment of Viktor and Yuri sharing a shower together and discussing their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic very VERY loosely based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw-o9n221_E) scene from HTGAWM. Thank you to my bro Spooky D for both the idea and betaing! All remaining mistakes my own. 
> 
> Full Disclosure: My ice skating knowledge begins and ends with Yuri!!! on Ice and I do not speak Russian. Sorry for any discrepancies (and I would not be offended if you cared to point them out). Thanks!

Yuri set his gym bag and keys on the dining room table while he closed the front door with his foot. He let Makkachin off the leash and placed a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, removing the perishables and putting them in the refrigerator. He did, however, take one bite out of the pint of ice cream before sticking it in the freezer. Just to make sure it was okay. Makkachin whined, circling his feet.

“Makkachiiiin,” he said, sitting on the tile floor. “Did you behave at doggy daycare today?”

Makkachin rolled onto their back, giving no indication whether they had behaved or not. Yuri rubbed their belly.

“Yes, of course you did. I know. You’re such a good dog.”

It took several minutes for Makkachin to receive the amount of pets they deemed acceptable before settling on the couch for a nap. Yuri slipped into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping off his clothes and getting under the spray.

He sighed. He hadn’t been home since he left for practice with Viktor at six that morning. After Viktor had finished coaching for Yuri, he had stayed at the rink to start his own practice with Yakov. They did their best not to schedule practice back to back, but the rink was only available to them at certain times and Yakov had several other skaters to coach. So every once in a while it was a very long day for Viktor.

Occasionally Yuri would stay and watch, but today he had ballet (in the same studio as Yurio, who loudly voiced his opinion and utter contempt on the matter any chance he was given) and errands to run. It felt amazing to finally wash away the sweat and grime from the day. Now if he could only lift his arms long enough to use the soap.

He heard Makkachin start barking and the front door open and close.

“Yuri?” Viktor’s muffled voice called from the living room.

“Shower,” he called back.

Yuri had finally managed to pour some soap on the loofah and quickly wash himself by the time Viktor softy tapped on the door before opening it and closing it behind him. Yuri heard the soft whoosh of clothes hitting the floor.

“Why do you insist on putting your smelly bag on the table where we eat?” Viktor asked, no real heat behind his words.

“Because that’s where it goes,” Yuri replied.

Viktor pulled back the curtain and stepped in the tub behind him.

“I miss your bathhouse,” Viktor said, resting his forehead on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Would you like me to fill up the tub?”

“No, I want Yakov to move to Hasetsu so we can train there again.”

Yuri turned around and kissed Viktor on the nose before adding more soap to the loofah and scrubbing Viktor’s arms and chest.

Moving to Saint Petersburg to live with Viktor had not been as large a step as Yuri may have once imagined it would be. They had already spent a year living together in Hasetsu; the only real difference was Russia was much colder. And they now shared the same bed.

“We’ll go back to visit soon,” Yuri placated. “We both have a little break after Four Continents.”

“Very well,” Viktor shrugged, glancing up through damp eyelashes with a sly grin, “at least I have my very own sexy pork cutlet bowl to keep me satisfied in the meantime.” Yuri groaned.

“I will never live that down, will I?” he sighed, tapping the back of Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor obliged and turned around so Yuri could start washing his back.

“I was thinking about getting _katsudon_ engraved on the inside of your wedding band.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.”

Yuri smacked Viktor’s ass as he snickered.

“Ooh, do that again,” Viktor said, arching his back and throwing Yuri a look.

“Behave,” Yuri admonished, though he did crouch down to wash his lower back and legs, gingerly running the loofah over his blistered feet, sore from an entire day in skates.

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed, turning around and helping Yuri back up when he had finished, reaching to tuck a loose strand of wet hair behind his ear before kissing him chastely on the lips. “You wash your hair yet?”

“No.”

“Let me?”

Yuri smiled, handing him the shampoo bottle. They switched places, so Viktor was under the spray with Yuri’s back to him. Viktor lathered the soap in his hands before massaging it into Yuri’s scalp. Yuri sighed, leaning into him.

“Viktor?” Yuri asked, a thought occurring to him.

“Hmm?”

“Where will we get married?”

Viktor’s fingers stilled for a minute before resuming his ministrations.

“Wherever you like, lyubov moya.”

“I just mean…” Yuri paused, shifting on his feet. “Legally we can’t. Not in Russia or Japan.”

“Does that matter very much to you?” Viktor asked softly.

“I don’t know.”

“We can still have a ceremony with our family and friends,” he said, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and tucking his chin next to Yuri’s neck, “we can still honeymoon for months and months and maybe never stop.”

Yuri grinned and turned around, clasping his hands behind Viktor’s neck.

“And maybe,” Viktor continued, “one day after we retire skating we move to America.”

“Not Detroit.”

“Not Detroit,” Viktor agreed, “and we can sign a piece of paper there that will make us legally husbands.”

The word _husbands_ rang pleasantly in Yuri’s ears and his heart skipped a beat, fluttering in his chest.

“Until then,” Viktor said, punctuating the transition with a kiss, “you will be my husband, moy moozh, to all who know us and in my heart.”

“You say very pretty things, Viktor,” Yuri said, aiming for teasing but coming across hopelessly fond.

“I wish I could say them to you in Japanese.”

“Don’t, your Japanese is appalling.” Viktor gasped in mock offense. “It would ruin the mood.”

“You wound me, Yuri.”

“I love you, Viktor.”

Viktor smiled, suddenly shy. They kissed and then kissed again, languid and soft.

“I would like to get married in Barcelona,” Yuri said once their lips had parted. Viktor nodded and chuckled, his laugh crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“Just tell me when, as long as it’s soon.”

“Soon,” Yuri promised.

**Author's Note:**

> lyubov moya: my love  
> moy moozh: my husband
> 
> And there you have it, my first ever Yoi fic! Imma be honest with you guys. I have never watched an anime series before this show, was hesitant to start, and then absolutely fell in love with it. I refrained from writing fic for it for a while because I only watched the subbed version so I wasn't confident in my ability to write for their voices in English. I really hope this came across as in character and true to the show as possible! Please leave a comment what you thought so I can continue to improve for future works in this fandom <3
> 
> Also would love some feedback on the spelling of their names since, obviously, I used different spelling than the ao3 tags. What is most commonly accepted?? Does it matter to you? HMU in the comments (or on my [tumblr](https://www.edgarallanrose.tumblr.com) ) if you have an opinion on Yuri/Yuuri and Viktor/Victor. Or if you just have thoughts about them in general plz talk to me about our beautiful unproblematic faves <3


End file.
